El podia ser salvado
by StelenaBTRKlaroline
Summary: Historia basada despues de 4x13. Empieza cuando Klaus esta atrapado en casa de los GIilbert y salva a Caroline pero empieza a haber tension entre ellos ¿Caroline se empezara a enamorar de el? ¿Klaus dejara que Caroline entre a su vida?¿Ellos aceptaran su amor y estaran juntos o solo es algo pasajero? y mas importante ¿Sus amigos lo aceptaran o haran hasta lo imposible por separarlo
1. Chapter 1

_**El podia ser salvado...**_

_Espero que les guste Amo a KLAROLINE pero puede que tal vez tambien haya Forwood pero siempre Klaroline_

_Resumen: Historia basada despues de 4x13. Empienza cuando Klaus esta atrapado en casa de los GIilbert y salva a Caroline pero empieza a haber tension entre ellos ¿Caroline se empezara a enamoarr de el? ¿Klaus dejara que Caroline entre a su vida? Y mas importante ¿Ellos aceptaran su amor y estaran juntos o solo es algo pasajero?_

_**Pov Klaus**_

_Ahora que lo noto no era tan incomodo estar en la casa de los Gilbert era un sofa muy comodo._

_Pasaron las horas y ya me estaba aburriendo._

_Caroline llego y volvio a rogar a Tayler que se fuera con ella a casa y eso me molesto ya que odiaba verla rogar a alguien ella era una reina y las reinas no siguen ordenes ._

_-Todavia aqui, vamos Tayler vuelve a casa-_

_-Hola Caroline-dije acercandome ella volteo y se aunque era un vampiro pude sentir que queria ruborizarse entonces rompio la coneccion y volteo a Tayler._

_-El destruyo mi vida planeo estar presente en cada minuto de su miceria hasta que pueda matarlo yo mismo-_

_-Esta bien, entonces si te quedas, hay que hacer las tareas. Este lugar es un desastre-dijo Caroline-Comenzando con el terrorrifico cadaver quemada-_

_Derrente me recordo a mi hermano Kol mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas solo que nunca cayeron, vi como Caroline sacaba una manta del estanque y con ayuda de Tayler tapaban el cuerpo._

_-La madre de Tayler esta muerta al igual que mi en paz-dije_

_Voltee a Caroline_

_-Llama a Bonnie que me saque de aqui-_

_-Nunca, jamas te ayudare-_

_-Que rapido olvidas la parte en la que salve a Tayler de la miseria al convertirlo en la noche que tu madre me invito a pasar a su casa para salvar a la su presiosa hija-_

_-Que delirante a su madre y no vamos a olvidar que estamos en unja casa donde Elena y su tia solian vivir ¿o vas a pensar que tu encanto me va a haces olvidar que tu tambien la mataste?. No sabes que no voy a colaborar con vales las calorias que quemo al hablar contigo?-_

_..._

_Todo esto, pero mas las ultimas palabras calleron como una bomba odiaba que ella pensabe que al estar conmigo perdiria su tiempo y ademas yo era el rey el hibrido original y no voy a dejar que nadie me hable asi._

_Tome mis inpulsos y agarre la lampara que estaba ahi y se la meti en el estomago despues mordi su cuello y tome parte de su cayo al piso._

_-Ahora estoy definitavimente valio las calorias-dije en tomo bromista_

_Tayler tomo a Caroline y ya llevo al sofa fuera de la sala de esta_

_-Salvala-dijo Tayler_

_-Claro solo acercala y la salvare y volveras a ser el hibrido que solo por la minima persuacion cayo a manos de mi, solo que segiras siendo nada_

_-Sacame de aqui-dijo me dolio _

_Me sente viendo como el la llevaba a el cuarto de arriba_

_No podia negar que su sangre sabia bien incluso para alguien que se alimenta de humanos y no de vampiros_

_El volvio a bajar como 2 horas despues cuando ya era de noche y coloca a Caroline en el piso_

_-La dejare aqui es tu desicion salvarla y si no lo haces entonces la veras morir aqui-entonces Tayler se fue GRACIAS A DIOS_

_-Lo siento,love si te salvo entonces el ganara-_

_Ella intento pararse y llegar al sofa de verdad como me sobraban las ganas de ayudarla a llegar aunque bueno no lo hise por que sabria que eso era una una muestra de debilidad cuando llego se acosto_

_Me puse de pie y entre la parte me puse en la linea invisible que no me dejaba salir y aconche con los brazos cruzados_

_-Si no me das de tu sangre morire-dijo agonizando_

_-Entonces moriras y Tayler habra aprendido su leccion de la peor manera-_

_-¿Como puedes hacer algo asi? ¿A su madre? ¿A mi?-_

_-Tengo miles de añ aburrimiento-_

_-No te creo-_

_-Bien entonces talvez por que soy pura maldad y no puedo evitarlo-dije aun sin verla no podia verla asi pero tenia que soportarlo_

_-No por que te han echo daño-voltee a verla-Lo que significa que una parte de tiu todavia es humana-_

_Camine asi a ella y me sente en la mesa de centro_

_-¿Por que pensarias que eso es posible?-_

_-Ṕor que lo he que me he encontrada ami misma deseando olvidar todas las cosas terribles que has echo-Eso me dio esperanzas_

_-¿Pero no puedes?Puedes-_

_-Se que estas enamorada de mi y cualquier persona capaz de amar es capaz de ser salvada-_

_-Estas alucinando-dije casi con lagrimas en mis ojos_

_-Bueno supongo que nunca lo sabre-_

_Puede desar tener una esperanza ella creia que podia ser esos momentos tal hermosos que habia vivido con ella nuestra cita ahi le habia confesado la primera vez que habia deseado ser humano y ella era la unica persona que se lo habia dicho._

_Cuando escuche que Caroline de verdad iva a morir estaba gimiendo de dolor._

_-Caroline, Caroline-_

_No, no, no, no la podia dejar morir ya no veria nunca mas su hermosa sonrisas, su emociones la forma en la que habla todo se iria ella sabia que no podia dejarla morir y tome mi muñeca la mordi y me acerca a Caroline la recoste en mi cuerpo ella estaba caliente y vi su herida esto era malo y tome su cabeza y hize que bebiera y ella empezo a beber._

_Y acarisie su cabello miestras ella bebia era algo hermoso._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cando su herira se curo ella se dio cuenta que yo le acarisiaba su cabello y rapidamente dejo de beber y me sento rectamente_

_-Gracias-dijo mirandome a los ojos_

_Y nos quedamos mirando por una rato ella se acercarse mas y mas y yo tambien su respiracion se acelero y la senti mas cercar y nuestros labios entaban tan cerca mi labio superior empezaba a tocar su labio y..._

_Espero que le haya gustado comenten sobre que ideas les gustaria que yo anexara_

_Actualiza si puedo todos los día y si no cada dos día dependiendo de como les haya caido mi historias_

_xoxo :)_


	2. ¿Que demonios me pasa?

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Que demonios me pasa?**

_Pov Caroline_

_Estabamos apunto de besarnos cuando escuche que la puerta se abria con mi velocidad vampirica me fue hasta el otro extremos de la sala de esta._

_-Caroline-dijo Tayler con una sonrisa_

_Corria hacia el y lo abraze_

_-La salvaste-dijo Tayler refiriendose a Klaus voltee para verlo_

_-Bueno es una larga explicacion comenzando con que su vida en Mystic Falls es muy poco para -dijo volteandome a ver-tu mereces una larga vida de todo lo que quieras ver y yo te di esa oportinidad este pueblo no es suficiente para ti-dijo. Ahhh demonios tenia razon_

_-Pero es lo que nesecito-dije fria para que no notara que estoy muriendo por dentro_

_-Ja, vamos Care tenemos que irnos a casa- Tyaler dijo_

_-Si buscare mi claqueta esta en el cuarto de Elena esperame en el coche-dije con una sonrisa con mi velocidad y no estaba me di cuenta que estaba en el coche con los auriculares y disimuladamente vi hacia la sala y Klaus estaba parado de espaldas_

_-Ves algo que te guste,amor-dijo volteandose a mi_

_-Solo que te agradezco que me salvaras-_

_-Bueno,amor, ya sabes porque pero me dices porque querias besarme hace 5 minutos-_

_-Bueno yo..-Gracias a Dios sono mi telefono_

_-Elena,hola como estas ya tiene la cura_

_-Algo asi, necesitamos la espedan que desifrará la maldicion o el mapa nose Shane nos confunde pero lo que se es que necesitamos la espada-_

_-Y que quieren que yo haga-_

_-Bueno...Klaus tiene la espada-claro ya estaba todo entendido_

_-Y supongo que quieren que sedusca de el para que me de la espada-dije mirando a estab sonriendo "que linda sonrisa" pensé _

_-Ni lo sueñen aunque sea Caroline, Nik nunca le dara la espada-dijo Rebekah tras el telefono_

_-Vere que puedo hacer y si la consigo les mandare fotos y desifrare de el- "si esque puedo"pensé _

_Luego colgé _

_-Creo que necesitas mi ayuda,amor-KLaus dijo con una sonrisa saliva_

_-Si o algo asi- dije acercandome a la parte que nos separaba y me miro a los ojos ellos penetraron de mi sentia como estallaba mi cuerpo-Podrias porfavor decirme donde tiene la espada?-_

_-Bueno,amor, te dare pistas esta en una lugar donde guardo mis pertenencias y aveces dibujo pero me gusta mas en mi estudio-_

_-Ya se en tu habitacion, claro como no me di cuenta donde guardas tus pertenencias-_

_-Eres inteligente,amor-_

_ y vi a Tayler el estaba triste_

_-Care tenemos que hablar pero aqui de el no-_

_-Claro-_

_Salimos y nos dirigimos a la silla que se mueve. Amo esa silla_

_-Y bien de que es tan importante hablar que no me puedes decir enfrenrte de Klaus-_

_-Me voy-_

_-Que adonde-_

_-Unos hibridos nesecitan mi ayuda en los Apalaches y yo soy el alfa tengo que ayudarlos-_

_-Y que hay de mi, donde quedo yo-_

_-Caroline tu eres...-_

_-Soy que ,Tayler-_

_-Tu eres mi novia y debes de respetar mis decisiones-esto me molesto_

_-Claro si, debo ser la novia del alfa que sige las reglas del novio, si como no-dije casi gritando_

_-Tu eres mi novia y sabes que necesitan de mi ayuda y ademas YO SOY EL ALFA-_

_-Entonces yo soy la cosa de segundo plano-_

_-Tal vez-dijo enojado_

_-Bien pues pudrete con tu estupido orgullo de ser el estupido alfa-dije parandome_

_- Bien me largo-si se fue _

_Me dolio como si me torturaran con me acorde de que tenia que ayudar a Elena asi que trate de dejar de llorar y me subi a mi carro y conduci hacia la malsion de los y abri la puerta el camino en coche me la pase pensando en lo de Tayler y empeze a llorar de volvi para empezar a adivinar cual era la habitacion de Klaus y Dios no sabia ni que habitacion era, todas tenia su toque pero no ninguna de las que habia pasado era de que llege a una donde habia grandes pinturas, bocetos y todo estaba perfectamente arreglado y tan clasico uno de los dibujos que tenia era mio pero decidi no pensar en ello mi me fui de esa parte de la habitacion_

_Abrí la puerta de un ropero y me di cuenta que eran su ropa ,extrañamente oli una de sus camisas y olía a aroma era embriagante_

_Sacudi mi cabeza y fui a revisar a otros cajones de otro abri y ahh no porque me hacen su ropa interior_

_Me senti como todos mis muslos se endrecieron y todo se volvia retire de ahi y vi una gran caja fuerte debajo de su cama"Que truco tan antiguo" pensé _

_-Bueno Caroline a descubri cual es la convinacion_

_Empeze con la tipica convinacion 1,2,3,4 y 5 luego de 30 minutos sin saber la convinacion me fui a lo que crei extraño, el día de mi cumpleaños y si ,esa era la convinacion._

_Klaus habia puesto la convinacion con su fecha de lindo pensé._

_Me hiba a ir cuando vi que habia dejado la camisa de Klaus en la cama asi que para que no se diera cuenta que como una acosadora oli la camisa la volvia dejar en su lugar_

_Sali de la casa y subi a mi carro_

_Sola._

_La soledad era triste porque me acordaba de el estupido de a la la casa de los Gilbert y espera ...¿porque voy a la casa de los Gilbert? ¿Yo podria desifrarlo en mi casa?¿Por que voy alli?¿Porque , porque , porque? Y me segi haciendo esa pregunta por todo el camino_

_Abri la puerta y Klaus estaba sentado en el sillon en silencio_

_-Yo te hubiera escogido a ti sin importa nada-_

_-Perdon?-_

_-Que hubiera dejado que los hibridos se pubrieran pero no me importaria yo estaria escogeria a ti-dijo volteando hacia ojos se encontraron_

_Yo no sabia que decir, estaba en shook y no unico que pudo salir de mi fue una sonrisa_

_Me recupere y me sente en uno de los sillones que estaba afuera de donde el se a analizar la espeda y estaba muy pero muy confundida_

_-Que demonios es esto-_

_-Talvez yo pueda ayudarte,amor, solo hacercate y enseñamela-_

_Camine hacia el y le mostre la espada_

_-Esta en una idioma antiguo-_

_-Biblico asi se le dice amor-_

_-Ja, presumido, asi que me ayudaras a decifrarlo-_

_-Y yo que gano-_

_-Lo que quieras-_

_-Bueno eso es tentador pero facil de responder- le mire con repulsion aunque no me enojo esa idea_

_-Klaus de verdad?-_

_-No sabes ni lo que te hiba a decir amor-_

_-Y que me hibas a decir-_

_-Que dejes de llorar por no merece tus lagrimas-_

_Sonrei_

_Tome fotos de la espada y deciframos todo lo mas rapido que pudimos solo que habia un habia una cura y todo queria la que llame y les dijimos._

_-No puede ser solo hay una cura y todos queremos la cura-_

_-¿Tu quieres la cura?_

_-No importa solo hay una-_

_-Pero si hubiera ¿la tomarias?_

_-Mmmm-No sabia que responder cuando el empezo a hablar de nuevo_

_-No verdad te gustaria volver a ser la chica que eras antes te gusta ser vampiro-_

_-Sabes que tiene razon odiaba ser la chica de antes la neurotica,odiosa, estupida y impulsiva-_

_-Entonces como es que eres te veo y veo a una chica llena de luz, amigable que se preocupa por los demas, inteligente,audaz, se supone que al convertirte en vampiro solo se aunmenta las emociones ¿como esque eso es posible?-_

_-Yo no...-_

_-Tal vez porque eso te hacian creer que eras y en realidad no eras asi, amor-_

_-Tal vez-_

_-Ahora que todo se arreglo podrias decirme porque me querias besar en la mañana.-_

_-Klaus yo nose-_

_-Si , si lo sabes que no quieres admitirlo-_

_-Admitir que?-_

_-Tus verdaderos sentimientos asi a mi-_

_-Sabes que, tal vez tengas razon pero yo no se lo que he tenido un dia de porqueria nose que quiero ni lo que se que esoty triste porque mi exnovio escogio a los hibridos antes que ami y que estoy muy triste asi que nose verdad lo que siento-_

_-Pues descubrelo, amor-_

_-¿Como?-_

_-Sientiendo lo que talvez imaginaste hace tanto tiempo-_

_Empezo a caminar estabas a unos centimetros tan cerca pero camino mas de lo esperado_

_-Epera..Klaus saliste de la barrera-dije feliz_

_Miro hacia abajo y se dijo cuenta de este hecho_

_-Si tienes razon-_

_-Ahora que?-dije_

_-Terminar lo que empezaste-_

_-Bien-y nose como pero lo besé senti como mi cuerpo ardia en llamas mostraba electricidad y nuestras lenguas se acomadaron con perfecta agilidad y hibamos tan beso fue todo uan mezcla de sentimiento dolor, furia, pasion, se empezo a despegar de mis labios._

_-Entonces como te sientes, amor-_

_-Con ganas de ...-_

_-De que,amor-_

_-De... Elena Hola-demonios Elena que haces aqui? Pensé_

_-Rapido trae algo Jeremy y Bonnie estan heridos-_

_-Pero que-_

_Corri y busque algo para me di cuenta Klaus se habia hido._

_Elena y Stefan me contaron que Silas habia sido revivido y que se habia alimentado de Bonnie y Jeremy y que llegaron lo mas rapido que algo hiba mal Bonnie estaba con algo de sangre pero Jeremy habia intento consolar a Elena pero no pudo mientras Damon cuidaba de Bonnie lo cual me parecio raro._

_-Elena estaremos bien-dije_

_-Damon-grito Stefan_

_-Que quieres?-_

_-Usa el vinculo y hazla sentir bien dile que estara bien solo tiene que tranquilazarse y que todas estaremos con ella pase lo que pase-dijo Stefan lo mas bajo que pudo_

_-Bien- Damon se inclino a Elena mientras ella lloaraba-_

_-Ok,Elena quiero que apages tus emociones-_

_-Que-dijimos yo y Stefan al mismo tiempo_

_-No Damon-dijo Stefan_

_-Eso es lo que me haria feliz-dijo Damon_

_Entonces Elena cerro los ojos y cuando los abrio ya no tenia humanidad._

_-Demonios Damon que has echo la has echado a perder-dije enojada_

_-Entonces si no te gusta el plan vete-dijo_

_-Entonces yo tambie me voy ya que tampoco me gusta el plan-Stefan dijo enojado_

_Salimos de la casa y le dije a Stefan que me iria con mi mama._

_-Stefan ¿porque Damon es haci?-_

_-El decidio ser haci no podemos obligarle a que cambie-_

_-Ahora tenemos que ayudar a recuperar a Elena no?-_

_-Sip-_

_Llege a mi casa y como de costumbre estaba solo subi a mi cuarto y me empeze a quitar la ropa ya que la traia desde la mañana primero los pantalones,luego la blusa solo quedaba mi ropa interior cuando voltee a ver mi cama el estaba recostado en mi cama con una sonrisa_

_Klaus_

_Espero que les guste comente ideas y que les parecio asi me animo y subos los capitulos mas segidos _


	3. Una Decepcion

**Una decepcion**

**Pov Klaus**

Voelte y estaba Klaus

-Bueno, amor esto es algo que nunca olvidare-

-Oh por dios, Klaus vete- Dijo tapandose con sus manos su cuerpo

-Tranquila,amor-

-Ja, ya solo vete-

-¿Sabes,amor, a ya atras hay un un baño?-dije señalando el baño de la derecha

-Yo...espera aqui-luego se fue y me dejo solo

Su cuarto habia cambiado desde la ultima vez que vine recorde cuando ella estaba recostada en su cama indefensa, fragil y yo le habia dicho que era un "daño corateral" fui algo cruel pero en ese tiempo no sabia lo especial, hermosa, fuerte y llena de vida que era. Su cuarto tenia cortinas blancas y habia un TV enfrente de la cama, a lado de su cama habia una mesita con fotos de Elena y Bonnie y hasta de ola de "cosas" vinieron a mi cuerpo queria matar a Stefan en ese instante aunque en los 20 eramos muy bueno amigos ella le tenia mucha confiansa a Stefan. _Que me estas haciando, Caroline_

-Ya llege-dijo Caroline sacandome de mis í

-Ya veo amor, mmm... que peculiar pijama-dije mirando su cuerpo mietras un blusa rosada con unos ositos de adorno y unos pantalones llenos de corazones

-Bueno no tuve tiempo de sacar mis coleccion de Victoria Secrets-dijo con orgullo

-Jaja, apuesto que si-

Hubo un silencio incomodo cuando ella rompio eso.

-Asi que...¿que haces aqui?-

-Bueno ya sabes oi que el Pequeño Gilbert murio-

-Mira si vienes a burlarte de esto, entonces vete-

-Oh amor, claro que no viene a dar mis condolencias

-Gracias pero yo no fue la que sufrio la perdida, fue Elena-

-Si pero a mi no me importa en lo mas minimo Elena-dije acercandome mas a Caroline

Ella dio un paso atras

-Bueno pues entonces vete y dejame sola-

-No amor entonces yo no estuviera cumpliendo me objetivo-

-Y cual es ese obetivo-

-Sabes porque me besaste-dije con confiansa-

-Mira solo fue un beso,solo eso, cosa del pasado-

-De verdad solo fue un beso porque yo recuerdo que me dijiste que tenias miedo a demostra tus verdaderos sentimientos y luego me besaste-

-Eso yo no lo dije TU lo histe-

-Pero tu siguiste el consejo y lo hiciste-

-Porque yo...estaba en presion te recuerdo que tu saliste de muro o como sea y seguiste insistiendo con eso de mis que no siento NADA por ti fue solo saber lo que sentia y ahora lo descubri no siento nada respecto a ti-dijo con rapideza y todas las esperanzas se ahogaron el el rio y morieron

-Entonces no sientas y nada y sigue con tu vida, yo ya me canse de intentar que tu te habras y te dejes llevas, que seas por lo que veo tu nunca podras hacerlo ya que tiene miedo y ese miedo es mayor que lo que quieres-dije frio y sin alma, llevandome con mi velocidad al bosque directo a mi casa

Pov Caroline

Acaba de...

-Klaus?-dije aeguandome que se habia hido

Senti como mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

_Caroline que te paso porque molestarte estas mejor sin el ,vamos el es el hibrido original_

Sali de mi cuarto en busca de allgo para comer (comida normal) y me metia a la un jugo cuando escuche un y vi a alguien que tenia las menos ganas de ver

-Hayley-

Ella sonrio

-Caroline un placer verte-

-Temo decirte que para mi no-

-Bueno yo solo vengo de paso-

-Y porque demonios aqui-

-Yo solo queria disculparme- ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada

-Tu disculparte?-rei en voz alta

-Es verda, mira yo solo queria...nose como yo lo lamento por haberte roto el cuello ya que solo queria saber de mi familia y Shane me engaño y... lo lamento mucho-parecia que decia la verdad su rostro mostraba verguenza y trsiteza a la vez

-Aun no te creo- _Mentí_

-Lose y no venia aqui a que me creyeras solo te queria pedir disculpas-tristemente dijo

Le sonrei ella me devolvio la sonrisa

-Te creo-dije-Se que la famila es importante y yo haria lo mismo-

-Muchicimas gracias Caroline-nos quedamos en silencio sonriendo cuando sono su telefono

-Hey, Tayler-

Eso llamo me atencion

(Tras la llamada)

-Hayley necesito tu ayuda-

-Porque?-

-Unos licantropos nesecitna ayuda-

-Si bueno oi algo respecto a lo que hiciste con Caroline y yo creo que fuiste un bastardo de la patada ¿como pudiste?

-Quien te lo dijo-

-Eso no importa en lo absoluto ahora la repuesta es NO aunque esos licantropos sean mis amigas no seguiere mistras tu te comportas como un idiota-

Se corto la llamada

-Oye Caroline yo lo siento-

-Debiste dicir que si, claro si esque querias-

-Yo no quiero lo que hizo fue un error no te merece-

-Gracias-sonrei

-Bueno me voy-

-Adios y adonde vas?-

-Tengo una mision, resulta que para encontar a mi familia y tengo contactos que me dijieron que el hibrido original sabe de eso asi que...

-QUE... Klaus sabe algo?-

-Sip-

-Bueno te dejo adios-

-Salio de mi casa y volvi a estar sola

**Ok no me odien esta escena de seguro les hara odiarme a si que bueno les dare una pista es una Escena con Klaus y Hayely y sera narrado por Klaus oviamente Noten que no seran las mismas escenas ni los dialogos NO sera igual**

**PD:Yo no odio a Hayley de hecho me cae bien asi que ella queda como buena aqui ;)**

**Pov Klaus**

Estaba sentado en mi sillon pensando en todo lo que habia pasado

Cuando alguien toco mi puerta.

_Matenme ya, no quiero hablar con nadie_

Fui a la puerta y me encontre con una peculiar visita

-Hayley-

-Hola-

-Que quieres-

-Bueno tengo "contactos" que me digieron que tal vez tu sabias sobre mi familia-dijo entrando a mi casa

-Bueno yo lo dubo mucho y aunque te dijiera yo que ganaria a cambio?-

-Da igual-

-Ammm nose dime tu que ideas tienes-

-Una cena talvez- dijo sonriendo linda pero no podia dejar de pensar en Caroline

-Por que no-sonrei aunque no llego a los ojos

Cenamos y hablamos de is pinturas aunque fue algo arrogante no le gusto ninguna mas que 1 sola

-Asi que te vas o te quedas-

-Tu eres el alfo no tu tienes el control-dijo acercandose ami estabamos a centimetros

Sonrei y Tal vez sera el peor error de mi vida pero la tengo que olvidar aunque me arrepienta por todos mis miles de años ya no quiere seguir salvadome y yo no le permitire entrar de nuevo

Tome mis manos y la bese y la tome y la lleve a la mesa ella gimio con fuerza y la bese mas y mas era un satisfaccion mala ya que no sentia nada no era mas que una distraccion ademas estaba borracho y no tenia que hacer

-Te vas pronto, amor?

-Si bueno tengo cosas que hacer-

-He visto esa marca en muchos lobos-dijo tocando su marca en el hombro

-No mientas-

-Oh claro que no con asuntos de la familia nunca metiria

-Cuentame

Pov Caroline

Estabamos hablando con Klaus sobre como Elena y Damon se hiba a Nueva York y como los trianglos de expresion o algo asi

-Bueno ya sabemos lo que haremos debemos ir hacia el luagr donde guarda las drogas Shane-dije

-Jaja chistosa amor.-

-Entonces nos vamos-

Klaus y Stefan asintieron

Espero que les guste no me maten si no hize todos lo dialogos GRACIAS por leer :)


End file.
